


✧A Kingly Snack✧ {King Snugglemagne x Reader Fic} 18+

by h0loguts



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Barbed Penis, Comedy, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Horniness, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, King Snugglemagne x Reader, Kinky, Kissing, Mao Mao Heroes of Pure Heart, Multi, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, SnugglemagnexReader, mao mao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0loguts/pseuds/h0loguts
Summary: As all people do on this bitch of an earth, you were job hunting. One caught your eye and your life was transformed forever. Monotony? Who’s she?Now that the king is in your life, it’s been anything but that!This is a collab fic between my friend and I. We really hope you enjoy reading it! If you're under 18 reading this fic, please don't and don't interact. Well, other than that, enjoy (▰˘◡˘▰)Oh yeah! (Y/N) means "Your Name".





	1. ✧Help Wanted✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;3 Just read~

The corridors of the intimidating castle you walked down were loud and echoed with each step taken sounded like a stomp. You could feel a tinge of nerves as you approached your destination, going up what felt like endless flights of stairs to the servants quarters where you had no idea what to expect. 

When the ad you found said "Living Help", you pictured maybe an older couple or possibly a nanny position… Never in your life would you have imagined it was with the king himself, especially as an outsider to the kingdom! Times must’ve been desperate… Maybe it was all the monsters coming around recently that caused the drop in servants? You weren’t entirely sure. As you were led down the corridor by King Snugglemagne’s assistant, you went over in your head what the duties of the job were again. Essentially, you were the assistant to Quinton who took on the great task of keeping the king happy. Ever since the coveted pure heart valley had been uncovered, it’s been a tougher job than usual, especially with Mao Mao in the picture. It seems that every week some 11 minute mishap happened.  
Quinton seemed to sense your nerves and started to spout off some of the duties to reaffirm that you weren’t just gonna run off as soon as you were directed duties by him.

“So, to start off, we’re going to need help with scheduling things for the king to do. Events, Royal dog shows… Whatever the kings whims dictate really. The royal cook needs help preparing the table for kingly feasts which happen 3 times a day. Especially after the sick incident with Mao Mao. You also are to help me when I need it...” 

Halfway through the long lecture you tuned out the assistant, it was easy once you started to really take in your surroundings. There were high ceilings, soft carpets, and vibrant colors… There were also tapestries and the occasional painting of the king himself. As you approached the servants staircase, you saw one last portrait of the king. With his gaze looking down at the viewer of the painting, you could feel your heart leap into your throat. Even through his paintings, his presence was still felt.  
You subconsciously sped up your steps as a tinge of red made its way to your cheeks and thankfully went away as you ascended the stairs and escaped the gaze of the kings painting. As you got closer to where you were expected to stay, it got noticeably smaller and less echoed. The servants quarters were always less decorated, but even so, the King at least made it tasteful. The hall connecting all servants rooms was nicely lit with candles and a lovely cream shade on the walls with exposed rafters, It felt rather cozy compared to some other parts of the castle.

“..And you will be staying here.” the assistant said, stopping in front of a small wooden door.  
Quickly, you brought your attention back and nearly walked into him.  
“Any questions?” He asked, side-eyeing you.  
You shake your head, hoping what you missed wasn’t too important. “No.” you say quietly, shuffling into the room that he lead you to.

All you could do was give him a reassuring smile, like you knew what you were up against while working here. He glanced you up and down and scoffed a little, shaking his head.  
“The servants uniform is in the closet. Please wear it while working here. It’s your responsibility to keep it clean.” After saying his peace, he turned on his heel and quickly left you to your own devices. You close the door and lock it leaving you alone inside the room.  
A sigh escaped your mouth and you stared down at the floor for a few minutes processing what Quinton told you, which was quite a lot.  
“It’ll be fine.”

You told yourself as you walked over to the bed and sat down. The springs creaked loudly under you as soon as you made contact, causing you to cringe because of the sound, but you’d just have to get used to it since the pay here was just so good. It’d be hard to leave especially since nearly everything was paid for except food and clothing expenses.  
You laid down and curled onto your side to finally get some sleep since you had been walking around every inch of the castle since early morning with Quinton. Sleep quickly enveloped you and a strange dream started to play out… In your dream, you stood in front of the painting, the eyes looking down at your small form, seeming to trap you under his gaze. When his eyes narrowed your heart began to race, he gracefully began to move, unpeeling himself from the canvas and entering your space like he’d done it hundreds of times. The king brought a paw up to caress your cheek, leaving you feeling airy and light headed as he leaned in and pressed a small kiss to your forehead. 

Suddenly your dream vanished, a knocking invaded your drowsy waking state accompanied by a familiar voice.

"(Y/N) please get dressed and meet me at the throne room for your first assignment!”  
“I’ll be there soon..”


	2. ✧The Help✧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here comes the buildup of friendship! Isn't it grand~

It had been a month or so, you actually hadn’t seen the king in person at all during this time… Although his paintings seemed to be just as good as him due to how lifelike they seemed to watch you as you walk past. It was a little difficult to work around them, but for the most part you kept to your duties as Quinton assigned them. Wash this, dust that, clean this, soap up that…  
It felt a little monotonous, but if you were being paid big bucks to be a house cleaner, it didn’t hurt to do it at least temporarily. Eventually though, you started to rise up the ladder of servants that Quinton asked to get things done.. Mostly because you didn’t take spontaneous naps in the middle of any tasks that he assigned to you.  
One day Quinton asked you to do something a little more special than just the usual… you woke up to a familiar knock on the door, Quinton telling you to be awake and to meet him in the ballroom. You notice that it’s a little earlier than usual, but it didn’t bother you too much. 

“Be there soon Quinton!”

You call back to him as you rouse yourself from sleep.The small bird steps quickly disappeared down the hall like usual. A small groan escaped your parted lips as you felt your sore body ache a bit. Lately, despite your totally amazing mattress, your back felt messed up from it. Especially when you kept having weird and oddly intimate dreams of the king, a guy you hadn’t even met yet! It seemed like everyone in the kingdom had met him or had a personal experience but yourself, it felt a little frustrating at this point to keep getting these dreams but you couldn't control what you dreamt of. You donned on your uniform, wondering if the king even existed at this point since you haven’t seen hide nor tail of him. He seemed way too perfect to be real as well, and these guys seemed to believe anything you told them.

Your outfit took a little time to get on but you managed. It was a colorful servant 2 piece made to match the decor but not stand out. It was akin to what Quinton was wearing but obviously less regal and cumbersome. Your job was mostly in the kitchen cleaning dishes and pans and other behind the scenes work. After the ordeal of putting on the ensemble, you made your way out of the servants quarters to the ballroom. When you reached the base of the stairs, you happened to take a glance up at the painting that had managed to fluster you every time you passed it. Usually you came by at the same time every day, and nothing ever really changed… Except this time you notice that the eyes were closed… you could’ve sworn they were open… Unfortunately you can't dwell on it more since you had no more time to spare, so you brushed it off and continue down the hall where Quinton told you to meet up with him. Why did the King need so many rooms?? All these halls were way too long! Did he even use them all? 

Nevermind that, you disregarded the thoughts and just kept going down the long halls soon approaching a carpeted path that leads to where you needed to go. In the throne room there appeared to be Quinton and the head chef with some of the other staff as well. Quietly, you fall into ranks, listening to the assignments given out. Your eyes wandered the large room instead of paid attention to what was being said You sort of just assumed you’d get the usual cleaning assignments and be on your way. No big deal.  
“...And (Y/N)! You’ll be in charge of helping with royal pastries. Today is a big day everyone! I expect this weekly feast to be the best one yet!”

With a clap of his hands, everyone dispersed quickly from the throne room. You donned an expression of shock as you realized that you’d somehow gotten a more important kitchen job now. Quinton noticed your expression and turned to you with a tutt tutt.

“(Y/N), Don’t think your diligence hasn’t gone unnoticed, I expect you to apply it with the chef as well. He works hard and doesn’t need anymore stress placed on him. You’re there to help with whatever he needs.”

“If that’s what’s needed..” you mumble before following the same path that the head chef had gone down. You reached the kitchen, it was a modestly sized place with a delivery window and lots of open room to move around whatever was brought in. Rhett signed off on the newest delivery and turned back to you with an easy smile. It felt reassuring and warm.. Much better than feeling chills all the time from paintings staring you down. You’d worked in the kitchen cleaning plates and bowls or whatever, but never were you allowed to stay once the actual cooking took place due to paranoia that you’d somehow try to poison his majesty.

“Alright (Y/N), it’s time to get to work! I’ll show you the ropes so we can make these tarts faster than ever.”

He turned away from you and started to give demonstrations of what had to be done, kneading the dough, slicing apples, checking on them in the oven, covering them in chocolate sauce, than lightly decorating them. It was all so magical being a part of the entire process and not just a background character. It felt good to be a part of it, even if it didn’t feel like your role was super important in the grand scheme of things.  
“Rhett, can I ask you something?” you turn to him while kneading more dough for another sweet treat.

“You already are asking me something (Y/N)” Of course he’d tell a dad joke, but you sort of wanted more than just funny and borderline frustrating one liners.

“Well why do you even need me here in the kitchen? It seems like you can do everything by yourself!” you stop kneading to turn your body towards him.

Rhett raised a brow at you before he chuckled at your naive question. “Lately, the kings appetite has grown, he’s been wanting more and more and never seems satisfied… so to compensate, I thought I could use a little help to make production of what he likes faster! So I asked Quinton if he had anyone who would be able to help and he mentioned your name.”  
You sort of, half smiled, finding it kind of funny that all the hiring lately within the month you’d been here was all because the King felt a little hungrier than usual… but, with the kings deep pockets, he could have 200 Rhetts if he wished from all that sweet sweet sweetie pie taxes. Anyways…. It didn’t feel like any time passed before the apple tarts were finished and ready to be taken out to the king. 

“Here, take this tray and bring it out to Quinton, they’re setting everything up for the feast at 12:00.” Rhett handed you a tray with little platters full of the tarts. They smelled devilishly good!  
‘Oh! I feel like I’m really a part of the staff now.’ you think to yourself with glee that you had a real part of serving the king instead of being a living duster. Maybe you stood there a moment too long since Rhett proceeded to give you a sort of weird, but polite look, indicating that you should probably go before you made yourself look like an ass if you came out too late. 

Quickly, you made your way back to the throne room, backtracking until you found it. Perfect tarts on tray as you came into the big room where the feast would be held. Quinton looked relieved to see that at least one batch was here. He motioned you over to place them down, but before you could even take a step from where you were standing, King Snugglemange himself burst through the doors across from where you were in a very dramatic fashion. He was letting the breeze and sparkles add to his entrance, possibly blinding a few guards in the process.

“Quinton, is the feast prepared? I’m famished!” the king exclaimed, fanning himself with his hand, sort of showing how close he was to collapse. What a drama king.  
You nearly jumped and dropped the tarts upon walking into the room. You ended up catching your composure as he talked to Quinton and you fell right into the King’s eyeline as you shuffled the tarts back into place, evenly. You shrink under his gaze, freezing as a familiar sensation enveloped you as he had his gaze resting on you. He looked you up and down, sizing you up. It felt intimidating, and you could feel your grip tighten on the tray as he was taking steps towards you.

“You there, come here!” He demanded in a bratty tone, pointing at you.

Your teeth clench due to nervousness, but you simply obey, keeping the tray level as you carefully walked over, trying not to trip over your own two feet and be a klutz.

“Very obedient!” Snugglemagne said with a chuckle. “Now then, Follow me wherever I go with that tray, I love these little devils!”  
It really was amazing to be near his side, the rumors about him were true… He was well built, smelled of cologne and musk, along with a bratty but cute demeanor. All of this combined made him seem irresistible to you.

Of course, you couldn’t daydream on the job this time since the king seemed to be fidgety and going all over the place. You follow him obediently, holding the tray of tarts steady for his majesty. You could sense how restless the king was, his foot tapping when he waited too long. The tense lines that formed on his face and how ridgid he stood when anyone approached him. He decided to have his feast a little earlier than 12:00, deciding that he didn’t need sheriff Mao Mao to come and test out the food when he had YOU to do it.

“Now, (Y/N). Usually I have my trusty sheriff come and test out all the food to make sure everything isn’t poisoned, but I’ve decided to have an early dinner… I want you to test it (Y/N).”  
He sort of, half smirked, a strange glint flashed in his eyes for a second before his poised demeanor came back. Well it was the first day getting a bigger role than just sweeper or something, you couldn’t refuse now could you?

“Oh, of course si- Your meowjesty..”

Silence followed, the king stared at you, and you could feel sweat form for a second as you realize what you had said. Your face flustered deeply as the realization dawned on you.. You did a dad level pun on the king! 

“King Snugglemange I’m sorry I-” He lifted a big paw up, and chuckled, finding the pun somewhat funny but he didn’t want to give you the satisfaction. Plus, he liked seeing you flustered and tripping over your words as you desperately apologize.

“No need for apologies, it was a mistake. Now that you agreed, I want you to taste the food.” he told you with a coy smile.

Your eyes widen for a moment and you felt your face heat up at the statement, but you give a nervous smile. His tail flicked back and forth, as he watched you silently agree with that cute smile.

“Oh hoho, splendid! Now then, open wide~”  
King Snugglemange, preemptively, picked up his long handled fork and picked up one of the petite tarts. The jelly from the apples natural sweetness glistened red, and you had to admit it made you drool a little seeing it, let alone smelling it. He guided the fork to your mouth, prodding your lip to open with the end of it. Easily, you opened your mouth and let the king feed you in quite an intimate way. The fork left soon after, but that tart was delicious and just seemed to melt away as you ate it. He seemed very satisfied watching you eat and fall into bliss. No explosion of sickness or upset stomachs, so the tarts were clean… For each dish on the long table, he fed you, using that long fork and eagerly watching your expressions. Once you both had gotten through all the food, the king smirked and turned to Quinton, with a bratty tone once more.

“Alright I’m satisfied. Follow me (Y/N) and bring those tarts, I want to eat tarts in my quarters.” he said, getting to his feet and turning to you and winked.  
Your knees felt a little weak from all this attention and it caught the attention of Quinton, who gave you both a side eye squint. You quickly turned your gaze away and smiled back to the King. It seemed like the tarts weren’t the only thing that Snugglemagne had in mind, but you didn’t want to make presumptions yet.You obediently followed behind him, trailing behind his cape and being careful not to step on it. You held the tray of tarts ready for him if he so chose to eat the entire way there.  
The marble polished floors led down a hall to a completely different wing than the one you currently resided in, it was taller, brighter, and full of paintings and decor for the Kings enjoyment. You were in awe at how gorgeous everything was and your eyes lit up since you’ve never seen anything like this before.

“Here we are! I feel like using this room today!” he exclaimed, with a small laugh as he stopped in front of big arched doors that opened up to a wonderfully huge room, equipped with paintings of him, a fireplace, round bed, and beautiful tapestries. Everything you’d expect in a big ass room in a royal palace. It was as over the top as the King himself was, making this experience feel surreal as hell. 

“Come on!” he told you, skipping to the bed and sitting down. You stayed put in place, terrified of even moving. 

He raised an eyebrow. “You can come! I’m not going to bite!” he told you, pouting. 

“O-oh..!” you respond with a nervous laughter as you make your way to the bed.

“Quinton, close the door behind (Y/N). I need to speak to them. Go on and go do your duties!” he told him, giving Quinton a shooing motion. 

You had a heart attack as you turned around and realized that bitch had followed you all the way out here and you didn’t even notice! He did as he was told, and the doors closed with an audible thud and click. You turned towards the king feeling nerves pool in your lower stomach, you took steps towards him and stood where he wanted you to. He frowned a little and patted the bed next to you, showing what he wanted. You place the tray of tarts on the bed a bit further in so it doesn’t get jostled from your ungraceful hop onto the side of the bed.

He waited for you to settle before he started to talk, 

“You know, I thought your little joke was funny, I don’t usually have anyone to joke with on account of my status as King. Not that I mind entirely, but it was a little fun…”

He trailed off and grabbed his own tail, twirling it in his hand, could he be feeling nervous? 

“Lately, I’ve been missing it in my life!” He turned away from you in an almost comical way.. 

“It’s been so terribly boring lately, I can’t possibly take anymore of this sort of life!” You eye him, and look around the room… who could get bored of this? Wait, he’s still talking. “It’s the same schedule day in day out. The sheriff keeps me on my toes sometimes… but hardly anything ever happens to me! Sometimes the sheriff keeps me from getting bored, and those 11 minutes are great! But… usually everything goes back to normal after that... I want that feeling more often!” The King looked back at you, than proceeded to grasp your hands in his much bigger ones.  
Your cheeks flushed red and you tensed up, but looked at him, directly into his eyes.

“Will you… have fun with me?” The sparkle glistening in his eyes and the earnest way he said it really was too much to resist.  
“I- er-.... Yes?” you respond entranced by the sparkle and charm the king possessed.  
“WONDERFUL!” he said shouting with glee, “Now then, as royal best friend, I bequeath you this room so I can more easily get to you when I need a friend. I don’t want to run back and forth from the other side of the castle back just to have a friend…. Now, settle in, I’ll have Quinton bring you your things. I expect you to be a good friend~!” He gave your hands a squeeze before getting off the bed.

“ But your majesty! your tarts?!” you say.  
“Oh! You can eat them, I don’t want them anymore.” he said giving you another wink before a quick ta ta and left the room. You were left alone in this huge room, sitting on the bed with tarts… and somehow, you’ve become ‘friends’ with the king…. What a mess indeed.


	3. ✧Spying is Wrong?✧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a royal friend is..interesting, but why do you spy on them

A few days had passed since you and the King had become friends. You followed him everywhere and this caught the attention of Quinton even more and more.  
“You’re such a great friend!” he would tell you as you made him laugh or when he brought you to his garden and made him a flower crown and cook him some homemade foods he’d never had before and he loved it all so much. Your tension and nervousness with the King was washed away as you both became closer as friends. Though as you became closer with the king, at times you could feel eyes on your back, possibly from Quinton who was growing more and more suspicious of just what kind of relationship you two were growing.

It was a beautiful morning and you both were out in the garden relaxing on a hammock together, just lying side by side. His fur felt godlike. It was so silky and soft and you unintentionally cuddled into his arm. You could feel the muscles under, though you noticed when you cuddled him he had tensed up a little like he didn’t expect it.  
“Oh! Is this what friends do!?” Snugglemagne asked you as he embraced you back, hugging you really tightly and cracking your back with a loud crack.

Hahaha! Sorry, I have a bit of a tight grip!” he told you as he loosened up letting you breathe once again. You caught your breath and chuckled. “It’s fine.” you told him, sitting up and yawning. You ended up opening your eyes and saw Quinton walking over with two glasses of water.

“Your refreshments, your Greatness.” Quinton said.  
“Oh, thank you! Now go on, I have to talk with my friend some more and keep bonding!” Snugglemagne said, smiling.  
“Sir, I do believe that you need to attend to some roy-” Quinton started before being cut off by the King and his happy demeanor turned into immediate annoyance.  
“I don’t have any duties to do today! I am the King and I can do whatever I please! Now, go on so I can hang with my friend and get to know them more!” he hissed through his teeth before calming down and placing his hand on your back.

You jumped at how defensive he got of you and saw Quinton give the King a slight glare before going off.

“Now, (Y/N), tell me more about yourself, you seem to be hiding many secrets about yourself.” Snugglemagne said, moving his hand up and down your back in circular motions and using his other hand to boop your nose.“Well, um, I don’t know what you want to know about me.” you answer, with honesty.  
“What do you like to do in your free-time!” Snugglemagne said, relaxing back on the hammock and pulling you on top of him. It was a little shocking that the king would even want to know about anyone else other than himself. Maybe it was some kind of ruse? You weren’t entirely sure.

“I uh, I just don’t do much besides playing music and traveling.” you respond in a nervous tone. From your viewpoint on top of the king, you could look down at his meticulously placed makeup and well done hair. Of course you knew it was a wig, but still it just appeared so nice and part of him. “When I travel I usually cook a few things.. I guess for this job I kinda thought that’s what I was going to be doing."

“Mmyes… Don’t be coy (Y/N). I know you must be hiding more secrets! I’ve heard you sing in the shower a couple nights ago~” he sung smugly as he started to play with your hair, running his big padded finger through it to push it back out of your face. You briefly wondered HOW exactly he had heard you sing, but figured he had entered the room and just heard through the bathroom door one night.  
“I’m a fan of playing music myself, I haven’t brought you to my dungeon have I? Its where I keep my musical instruments and… other things” he looked you up and down, a small smirk forming on his face of mischief. Especially since he usually had to have a captive audience to listen to the harpsichord, but this time a best friend HAD to go down and listen to you for hours play a musical instrument.  
Your heart sank as he laughed and squished your cheeks, he was obviously already forming a repertoire of his favorite music to play for you no matter what you said.  
“Your Majesty, you wouldn’t do something bad would you?”  
“Of course not, it’s not a bad place… At least I don’t think it is. I usually don’t play for anyone.. Mostly because I’m a little… shy about it.” He looked away with a small tinge of pink forming, “It’s not that I’m bad.. Or I don’t think so, but I’m just not used to playing in front of anyone”. King Snugglemange rambled as he continued to play with your face before he moved his paws down your back and grazed his claws against the fabric, the claws piercing through the fabric and scratching you a little, not enough to hurt, but just enough to give you a jolt. Your face flushed and you let out a surprised yelp like moan as his claws scratched against the curve of your back.

“Wh-What was that (Y/N)?!” he asked, startled by the noise.  
You started to trip over your words they just seemed to get stuck in your throat and died before they could come out for a moment. Moaning in front of the king wasn’t exactly your finest moment in life and took a moment to recover. He was already intimidating when you weren’t doing anything wrong at all.

<p>“Ju-just...got a little frightened.”That was a goddamn, bold lie and you knew it. You felt beads of sweat form on your forehead as the king narrowed his eyes at you. King Snugglemange grabbed your jaw to pull you in closer and gave your cheeks a squeeze. “I’m not an idiot.” he growled. “Did you like me doing that to you?"  
He knew, he fucking knew and you felt your heartrate increase.

“I-I just was startled your majesty-!”  
The king frowned at you and pushed your face away gently, elegantly getting out of the hammock.

“(Y/N), I need to be alone alright. Please return to your chambers. I’ll see you after dinner”  
He pivoted on his feet and quickly exited the garden leaving you alone in the hammock with a slight stinging feeling on your back from where his claws almost broke skin. The lines where they went across your skin was slightly raised though, leaving a nice impression behind.  
Once you left the garden and returned to your room you locked the door. Slowly and with a bit of a hiss you pulled off the shirt you had on and reached back to feel the spot the king scratched you. It was warm, but didn’t hurt too bad, just sore.

“Geez… his claws are so sharp.. It kind of felt good” You quietly admit to yourself.

With that you put the shirt in the soiled basket and sat on the bed. It was so embarrassing to have done that, but the thrill was really something else. You were shocked the king hadn’t fired you after that.  
You pushed those thoughts away from your mind and began to undo your shoes, kicking them off and undressing your bottom half. There was a soft -tch- noise from one of the paintings of the king, the eyes had slid open. He figured that it was only right since you had made him feel strange from whatever that noise was.

A soft chuckle parted the King’s lips and he smirked. “My, my, what is (Y/N) up to..?” he mumbled, peering through and immediately covering his mouth in surprise at what he’d seen.  
You tossed the rest your clothes into the soiled bin to be washed later and stretched, completely butt naked. Your body on full display in the room from the kings vantage point.

Snugglemagne’s heart rate skyrocket and his eyebrows furrowed, he could feel his cheeks heat up instantly as he realized what kind of situation he’d managed to stumble upon. Normally, it wasn’t a problem since almost everyone here was naked. But since you wore full clothing all the time, it just felt more exposing.. More vulnerable. He felt a tingle in his groin as he kept watching you stretch and gather everything you needed to shower. Eventually you head into the bathroom to turn on the hot water and steam up the room. A soft hum escape from the crack under the door as you sung to yourself.  
He shut the panel and leaned against the wall, his eyes wide from the shock. Previously, he heard you sing, but never pressed to look at you like a peeping tom, until now and curiosity got the best of him this time.

“O-Oh goodness…~” he moaned, starting to move his paw to graze over his bulge protruding against the fabric of his puffy shorts. He could feel a thrill go through him, almost as good as an electric shock when his hand pressed firmly against his quickly hardening cock.

He jumped and his dick pulsates when his finger came into contact with the tip. This was the first time in a long while since he’s pleasured himself.  
His hands shuffled into his pants, slowly teasing himself as they went inside to retrieve what he wanted. Biting his lip, he grabbed his dick and began slowly stroking it up and down slowly building up momentum. He covered his mouth with his free hand as he felt himself let out tiny mewls and moans, only filing his desire more and more. Luckily for him, you were so caught up in your shower that you couldn’t hear anything the king was doing in between the walls. He soon got caught up in his fantasy, imagining what you were doing from the other side of the wall, getting faster as he imagined the steamy hot water pouring over your form and drenching you. At this point, he wasn’t going to last very long. He could feel a tightness in his lower belly overcome him and he came all over his paw, the relief from finally relieving himself after being pent up for so long was mind knowingly nice.

“O-Oh d-dear.” he whined, realizing what he’d done. Dejectedly he put his dick away, getting out a handkerchief and cleaning his hand best he could while in the wall. Once the king got to his feet he scurried off to clean himself up properly. Once he reached his door he slammed it shut, locking it and even putting in the deadbolt. Quickly, he went to his private bathroom where he once more locked himself in and gripped onto the sink facing a mirror. He leaned against it, holding onto the edge to steady himself as he caught his breath from running back to his room after cumming so hard from that imagery.

“Why was it so thick...why did it feel..-?” he mumbled, hunching over the sink and grabbing his dick again through the fabric, palming it briefly before he couldn’t take it. He pulled it out and started to stroke it slowly again. This time he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cool glass of the mirror in front of himself.

“(Y/N), fu-fuck..you look so glorious and you sound so soft and sweet.” he moaned, giving his dick a hard squeeze and letting out a loud moan that peaked the attention of Quinton who had particularly good hearing when it came to the troubles that concerned the king. He was just outside the door and head heard it slam a little earlier. hearing the commotion, he had to know what was wrong with his dear king.

Quinton cleared his throat and used the door knocker a few times to make sure things were alright. “Sire, your presence is requested in the dining hall,” he said in a voice loud enough for him to hear.  
“N-NO! I’m busy!” he hissed out, hoping that Quinton would get the hint. “Just go on without me! I’ll eat something later!” Quinton was a little bewildered, not really believing that the king would just pass up on a meal.. He decided to stay and listen to hear if the king was alright or not. A minute passed before King Snugglemange could be heard whimpering. A small moan was heard through the thick door and Quinton got the hint as to what he was so busy. Quickly, he took his leave, not wanting to intrude too far into the personal matters of the king.

Meanwhile, King Snugglemange didn’t take much longer to cum into the sink with a few good spurts due to him being so sensitive. He panted and leaned on his sink with all his weight, almost wanting to collapse from the pleasure and from being a drama king. He soon stripped off all his clothes and went to his shower, turning it on to start cleaning himself. He looked at his paw and contemplated exactly what these feelings were that he was feeling…. He dismissed it as he stepped in and started to wash his body, being extra careful not to touch his dick too much just in case it happened again.  
“.... this means nothing” his mumbled to himself, soon trying to distract his mind and not think about that steamy shower you had just taken and your new scent from it… however, having a difficult time not thinking about it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend and I love that you guys are enjoying the story. We're going to keep working on the next bit because we have so much more in store before we do plan on ending it~  
Thanks for reading and stay tuned~


	4. ✧Conflicted [Part 1]✧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your heart aches...

It had been a few weeks.. The routine of the days following had been for the most part normal. The only abnormal thing was the king occasionally squirming and glancing at you. Sometimes, he’d even blush if you looked at him directly for too long, almost like your gaze was lighting a fire under him. It made him almost uncomfortable to have too much attention from you, since he clearly had something on his mind but was fighting it. You could only shrug off these silly thoughts and continue doing whatever the King asked.

Though, getting as close as you had in the hammock, didn’t seem like something the king ever wanted to repeat. Every time you hugged him or looked at him with your gaze, he tensed up. When the Sweetiepies were just fawning over the King, and it was obvious he was using the crowd to keep you away, you powered through to get to him. Being the same size as the Sweetiepies made it difficult but you got to the front without catching his attention and grabbed onto him. That’s when he pushed your hand off and backed away with a sort of yelp coming from him like your touch had burned him. It kind of hurt your feelings once you noticed it and all of these shenanigans had built up to the point where you felt angry!  
He literally hired you to be his friend and you couldn't even sit at the same table with him without looking tense and uncomfortable. You soon were sick of his shit and managed to get the king alone in a room. He didn’t seem to notice until it was too late, by then, you had managed to corner him.

“Your majesty! Please! Have I done something wrong? I don’t understand why you keep pushing me away!” you yell, you voice cracking as you were on the verge of crying since the rejection of the Kings affections stung.. Even PINKY was getting at least a little of the Kings attention even if it was mostly scolding and telling him to stay out of his things. Snugglemagne flinched and frowned, looking away and biting his lip. He felt guilty for not responding right away with something clever, but it really was such a tight spot and he felt like he couldn’t breath with you right there in front of him at the perfect height to-. 

You noticed his hesitation and grabbed his paw before he could pull away or push past you. You gave a hard squeeze and he let out a little yelp of surprise from the suddenness. He crossed his legs hoping to hide what he was getting.  
“I-It’s not you! It’s myself- I think I have some kind of illness or something and I don’t want you to catch it!” he partially lied, not wanting to be vulnerable to someone.  
He tried pulling his hand back, but your grip stayed firm.

“Your Majesty… I know you’re not sick, please tell me whats wrong.” 

You tried keeping your composure, but you trembled as tears streamed down your face and you sniffled. The rejection started hitting your heart, intrusive thoughts began to creep in as you hoped that the king would tell you what you had done wrong to earn such a strong silent treatment.

He finally looked at you, seeming to struggle internally before he sighed and gave in.  
“I-... Might… be feeling… something for you. NOTHING BIG!! Just.. something in a romantic sense..?”

You stare at him blankly for a few moments, trying to gage if this was a joke or not. Your eyes widened and your face flushed bright red as you realize exactly what he meant. A small nervous laugh parted your lips and you wiped your face clean as waves of relief washing over you.

“ME?! But- I’m not royalty… Aren’t you supposed to date them?” you say, looking away and crossing your arms, the nervous giggle dying down slowly.  
“Oh poo. They’re no fun” he said, sticking his tongue out. “I like.. Being with you. I feel like I can be myself around you.”  
He seemed to relax a little and smiled at you as he explained what he was feeling a little..Slowly he let his defenses down, he’d even relaxed enough to uncross his legs.  
“It… well.. I’d been debating telling you or not. It was a difficult choice, but I think I made the right decision.”

A genuine warm smile crossed his face, leaving you a little shell shocked at how absolutely charming he was when he wanted to be. You had no idea before how good it felt to be wanted and that King Snugglemagne wasn’t avoiding you because he hated you but, because he totally had a boner for you!  
“King Snugglemange I-”  
Before you could finish, Quinton found you two, skittering to a halt, he quickly went towards the King.  
“Ah your majesty, I have a proposal-” That’s when Quinton read the room and saw the situation before him...  
“What is the meaning of all of this?!” he looked flabbergasted, his feathers ruffled greatly at the sight of a peasant and a king! He didn’t even have a wife first so he could explain this all away as a mistress! He’d rejected so much royalty everyone thought he was a lost cause at this point!  
King Snugglemange looked a little shell-shocked himself now, “Quinton! I was…” A look of determination crossed his features and he stood a little taller with confidence “Telling my new lover (Y/N) that we are dating NOW!” 

“WHAT!?” you exclaim surprised, “You didn’t even ask me! You just confessed that you MAYBE liked me! you can’t just do that!” You angrily protested, backing away from the King.  
“I don’t need to ask! I’m the King, I can demand you date me if I want!”

“That’s not how dating works!” you retort loudly, sounding upset from the King being so irrational.  
“We liked each other before, so how come you’re acting so difficult!?” he whined, grabbing your arm, giving it a firm squeeze. It made you yelp from his claws grazing your skin and almost cutting you.  
You reacted by lifting your free hand up and giving him a hard slap across the face that echoed throughout the halls of the castle. He let your arm go and you took a step back.  
“Did you just...lay a finger on me?” Snugglemagne asked, just stationary and in shock from the contact. He lifted his right hand up and touched his cheek, wincing in pain.  
Oh no... 

That’s when everything broke loose, the King soon had a full on tantrum as you backed away and heard his voice cracking as he was telling Quinton everything that just happened who stayed behind to look over his beloved King who writhed on the floor crying like an absolute baby over not getting what he wanted and getting hit in the process.  
You went to your designated room and furiously gathered what you had originally arrived into town with and put on your original clothing. Then headed out of the castle and into the actual Pure Heart Valley City to use the money you earned to stay somewhere other than the castle for the next night or two..maybe a week. You wouldn’t allow yourself to work under those kinds of conditions and get pushed into the role of whatever the King wanted. Sure, you had a crush on the King, but you wanted to be the one to make that decision not him!

You arrived at a small tavern inn and booked a room for three nights to clear your head and get moving. You proceeded upstairs once given your key and laid on the bed to process everything. God, what a fucking mess…. Although he was physically boxed, he’d managed to mentally box you in. Even with a crush from you, it felt so wrong to be put on the spot than given no choice but to date him. You’d rather quit than go down that road-

“He’s nothing but a prissy, spoiled, bastard..” you muttered into the pillow, burying your face in it, trying to contain the feelings you felt. The faint sound of the tavern bled through the walls, it wasn’t loud enough to keep you awake at night, in fact, it almost felt comforting to you because it meant you weren’t isolated to the castle. You pulled the covers over you and started to think about what had happened earlier that day. It really did hurt you seeing the King do all those things to you, maybe he’d apologize.. Fat chance but maybe.  
Either way, everything would be better in the morning…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading so far, we're not quite done yet as this chapter is going to be a two-parter, so see y'all next week. We revised the chapter a bit~


	5. ✧Realization [Part 2]✧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the next part to Chapter 4  
We're back after a week! Get prepared, we're getting close to the good shit~  
The King is...well, he actually feels bad for once.

Meanwhile, back at the castle a stunned Snugglemange was left to process what had happened to him… A peasant! His own ‘friend’, who he so happened to pay, had struck him! Once you were out of sight, he placed a paw on his cheek where your own hand had made contact with his face. It stung and throbbed slightly from the impact spot, probably leaving an unseen red mark. He could feel tears form. It wasn’t even the physical pain that hurt, but instead his heart. Vigorously, he wiped the tears away before anyone would notice, but Quinton saw this as an opportunity to make sure that he didn’t have more thoughts about (Y/N).  
“Your Majesty- Please. Don’t fret, That Peasant wasn’t ever going to be good enough for you” 

Quinton gently guided the king to a chair where he could sit down and rest his spirits. King Snugglemange wiped the last of the tears and gave a big sigh.  
“Well then they were more than just a peasant- They understood us and our troubles”  
Quinton pinched the bridge of his beak a little and soon had an epiphany.”  
“Well, how do you know that (Y/N) had even shared such intimate feelings that you had? You did pay them to be around you, it’s only natural that a person with such a job would want more and more from you. You’re lucky I came in and got you to your senses!” 

King Snugglemange rested his head on his hand, contemplating what Quinton was telling him.

“Yes, possibly…” He trailed off, looking into the distance blankly as an idea started to formulate within the King’s head as quinton prattled on and on about how it was so much better this way and blah blah blah. He started to block Quinton out, your voice in his mind going over what you had said to him over the weeks. He started to realize that, despite being friends, you had hardly said anything to him at all about yourself.  
‘Maybe he is right… maybe (Y/N) isn’t interested in us…’ he thought to himself, He let out a deep sigh and looked over at his feathered servant.   
“Quinton. We are going to retire for the night”  
“But sire, it’s 12 PM, isn’t it early?”  
“.......no? We can do as we wish Quinton! Bring us our dinner there as well as desert when it’s the usual time”  
The King didn’t even bother to punish Quinton for questioning him, he just slumped off to his room to take a depression nap from the heartbreak. 

The door to his room closed with a dull thud, he sighed and didn’t even bother removing his kingly clothing or makeup as per usual with his excellent beauty routine. No face mask, no beauty creams, not even taking off and maintaining his beautiful hair.. He slowly crawled into his bed, using his comforter to sort of cover himself up and hide from everything. Thoughts swirled in his mind, remembering all the good times and all the- well… even better times. He frowned a little at his thoughts and turned over in his bed, starting to feel restless. Slowly though, he fell asleep and slept for an unknown amount of time, sadness on his mind. When he woke up, it was darker, and a little warmer. The dream he had involved you and him, it felt so strange to have someone else on his mind so much! How could anyone live like this?!

“Oh come on- we can’t keep thinking of them!” he complained to himself with a groan. He tossed and turned under his comforter, trying to focus on anything else around himself. It tormented him to see that look of horror at the demand he gave you and the tantrum after, he started to feel something he’d not felt before.. It was shame? He wasn’t entirely sure. It felt strange and unusual to feel that. King Snugglemange sighed and reflected over the day. Maybe he was wrong to have done that… Slowly, the King was accepting this fact and his mind let him start to move on from it, but he still felt a little sad…  
He tried remembering the good times again to cheer himself up. saw flashes of you go through his mind. The happy times when you both had fun and he managed to make you laugh and giggle. When you had admired him and wanted to sit close to him.. Although not entirely documented, you both did have some good times.. That’s when intrusive thoughts started to form and that time he had spied on you appeared in his mental image. Suddenly the inside of the comforter was feeling warmer and stuffier the more he thought about it involuntarily. 

“Maybe it’ll make me feel better..”  
He bit his lip and let a hand go down and graze over his crotch, letting an electric buzz flow over himself from the sensation. Imagining it was your hand made it all the better as he teased himself a little more.   
That’s when suddenly, there was a knock at the door and he froze.  
“Sire! It’s your dinner”  
He started to panic when he realized that it was Quinton- he couldn’t answer the door with a boner- that’d be awkward! He was just crying earlier and now this?? He felt all over the place and vulnerable as hell.

“J-just leave it outside the door, we will get it when we’re ready”  
He called out as he wrapped the king size comforter around himself like a shield.  
“...” there wasn’t a response, only the soft sound of footfalls on carpet leaving the door.  
King Snugglemange with his comfortable armor went to the door and gave a listen. He didn’t hear anything for now… Slowly he opened the door and peeked out. There on the ground was a large tray and his trusted servant Rhett… oh dear. It was the kind he had to carry and looked to have been abandoned by the other servants.  
“I-I’m sorry your majesty- but it’s really hot and.. If I put it down and you picked it up, it could spill and burn you-”

The King lifted a hand to stop him.  
“It’s really quite alright, just be quick about it, I don’t like being interrupted”

Rhett gave him a curt nod and entered inside, going as quickly as he darted towards the small coffee table in the corner of the room. The king held onto his comforter tightly around himself, hoping to censur what he’d been up to for about .5 seconds. It felt frustrating now that he WANTED to follow through with this and he was interrupted. He watched as Rhett slowly walked in and gently set it down, his foot tapping in impatience. Once it was set down, he didn’t even pick up on the King’s frustration as he set out the dinner ware and gave him a bow.   
“Dinner is served,” he said with a genuine smile.

“OK! OK! NOW GET OUT!” Snugglemange yelled, startling Rhett. 

Quickly King Snugglemange pushed him out, slamming the door behind Rhett and locked it to show his displeasure. With a big huff, Snugglemange dropped the comforter quickly going to his bedside table and opening a drawer. Inside, was a small secret box. He pulled a small key from inside his pants and opened the box to reveal a tenga egg and some lube. Hurriedly, he undid his puffy pants and stroked himself a few times, taking a seat at the edge of his bed next to the bedside table. With a relieved sigh he closed his eyes and recalled those images he’d been thinking about lately. Once his dick stood upright he opened his eyes to grab the squeezy bottle and put some lube into the egg and sink into it, stretching it over his dick. With a whimper from the chill he started to jerk off. It warmed up and felt better the more strokes he did so he was soon able to relax and get into the swing of it. 

He let out a small moan, biting back the rest of it since he didn’t wanna get too noisy otherwise his servants might come for him again and try to find out what’s wrong… nothings wrong, he just wants to fuck. With a muffled whimper, he sped up his pace, his mind kept trained on your nude form, thinking of what kind of lewd things you liked done to yourself. He couldn’t stand it anymore and he blew his load into the egg. A loud, gross, squelching noise made him shudder. Dejectedly, he pulled out of the egg with cum dribbling down and onto the covers of his bed. The tenga egg leaked out his cum onto his paw, goodness, he packed a heavy load. Regardless, it did make him feel a little better, but now he just felt dirty and even more melancholy.   
“Maybe a shower will clear our mind…” he quietly mumbled before he discarded the used egg into the trash and making a mental note to lock the box he got the egg from before he actually went to sleep. He took off his wig, and had a proper wash. After his shower he went to bed, forgetting to lock it of course… 

The next morning after properly getting dressed and looking immaculate again, he sat quietly on his throne in the throne room thinking. Currently, he was thinking about what you and quinton said earlier… Slowly, things started to click on inside that beautiful little head of his.   
“THAT’S IT!” he exclaimed, jumping out of the chair and sending Quinton flying backwards.  
“We shall court (Y/N)! They will be so entranced by our skills that it’ll be for sure when We ask them out! Oh, this is a brilliant idea! We’ll have to go get things prepared, ta taaaaa!”  
He called out as he had practically frolicked out of the room in a great mood, seeming to have forgotten everything already.   
Quinton followed behind him quickly once he recovered. “Sire! You can just choose someone from royalty!” Everything he said was useless, the King seemed to have already made up his mind and was straight up ignoring him now. As he helplessly called out after him, he could only speculate what the King was expecting to gain out of this? Undoubtedly, (Y/N) had nothing tangible on the table!! If the King was making business deals using the wrong head than he had another thing coming to him!


	6. ✧A New Beginning✧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but we are nearing the end.

The morning light shone through a thick curtain, waking you up to the bright sunny day outside. You had plans to move onto another city, away from heart ache… It’s just you can't bring yourself to get out of bed just yet… the covers were so warm, and you could dwell on what had happened… it still felt a little stingy to think about the king too hard, especially since in his tantrum he revealed just how spoiled he was… He’d never go after a peasant like yourself would he? His pride seemed too high for a person of your status. These thoughts swirled around for a few good hours before suddenly a knock came to your door.. Weird.. You paid for 3 nights here it’s not like they’d vacate you so soon, swiftly you opened the doors with your mouth open ready for an argument, when instead of the Sweetiepie up at the front desk, it was the King himself. He looked a little embarrassed standing in the doorway like a lost kitten, but obviously he still tried to exude his regular persona.

“May.. I come in?”  
You hesitated for a moment, not sure what you should do before you opened the door all the way and allowed him to step inside.

“(Y/N)... We were a complete fool… Please don’t leave Pure heart valley!We… just started to get to know you and.. We don’t want our last interaction to end like that… We’ve said horrible things to you; and although we think the slap was a little too far, We shouldn’t have grabbed your arm like that..” He grasped onto his own tail, petting it as a sort of way to calm his own nerves.

“So.. would you stay here? In Pureheart Valley? We know you know our own feelings towards you.. Will you give us a chance?”  
You stayed silent, thinking it over for a few moments before you sighed and gave a small smile to the king, sending flutters racing through his own heart when he saw it.  
“Alright. I’ll stay here in Pure heart valley, but NOT working for you if you want to pursue my affection” The king's face sort of fell for a second, you could see the visible disappointment from what you said.

“Pursue? What do you mean?” He thought courting would only need this much work not more- He only prepared enough sappy stuff at his workstation for one day!  
“Were not dating just yet! You have to win my heart” You smugly stated, wanting to see just how much effort the king would even be willing to put into another person other than himself.

King Snugglemange looked at you, and something flashed in his expression, almost a competitive spirit you had no clue about.   
“Alright (Y/N), I’ll court you more, but be prepared to fall head over heels!” His smile graced his face as he posed for you before he quickly left the room so he may return to his castle. This himbo was so dumb it was endearing.

Once you were alone in your room, you let out a relieved sigh… oh boy.. This was going to be interesting. You gathered what little you had and checked out of the inn. Thankfully, no one saw the King come in or out. He must’ve used a hidden passageway to get to you like whenever he wanted to get snacks at 3 am.

Using the funds you earned, you went into the city and rented out a small place, nothing fancy, so you could temporarily settle in and see what the king had in store for you. Being a traveler, you weren’t used to settling down so you only made yourself a bed to sleep in the middle of the floor and let your personal items sprawl out from there. Silently, you sat on the floor, contemplating life. It felt weird, but also nice to settle into somewhere away from your duties. Quietly, you organized your things and laid on the floor bed, waiting with a wide grin plastered across your face.


	7. ✧A Party Favor✧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a party, what's gonna happen?  
Sorry, I have been busy and haven't been uploading. Glad you guys enjoy the collaboration story between my friend and I.

Weeks had gone by so quickly your head was spinning.. Each day you received a handwritten letter from the king.. Sometimes they acted as diary entries and other times poems.. They talked about your eyes.. Your beautiful coat.. The way your voice was soft and melodic at times and how loud you could get.. It felt surreal, having a pile of personally written letters addressed to yourself. The pile grew and grew, eventually you even started to write letters back, your heart began to flutter when you wrote his name and receive his letters. At this point, you hadn’t seen him for a little while, at least not in person. It was always the royal mail delivery service who gave these letters to you. Of course you knew it was simply because Quinton seemed to always be on the kings behind, not letting him do or go anywhere without his supervision.. And courting a peasant wasn’t exactly something Quinton would allow the king to do without evoking royal rules. So of course you conversed together in secret. Not that you entirely minded…At least he was able to truly express himself to you in ways you didn’t think were possible. 

That’s when the big letter came through the mail. It was covered in a fancy string to keep the whole thing together… Maybe the king should have invested in a cardboard box? You didn’t really care at this point. It was a silly romantic gesture and you just brought it inside to rip apart the paper and read what he sent.

‘Dearest (Y/N),  
I invite you to my latest and greatest dinner party and dance. There I will provide the most decadent refreshments and most delicious foods that pureheart valley has to offer! Including Hydra eggs which were newly legalized. Do not worry, the Sheriff will be on the lookout for any rogue hydras coming for their delicious babies. Anywho. I hope to see you there! I’ll be looking forward to your presence!  
Love,  
King Snugglemange

PS. I’ve included appropriate fancy attire.. Please wear it instead of what you regularly wear....

P.P.S It’s tonight at 5… you’re not obligated to come, but I hope you do.’

It was true, the reason the letter was so bulky was due to there being quite the fancy outfit hidden inside the folded paper! Who knew the king was an origami master? On top of that, less demanding as well? He seems to have changed if just marginally. You slip on the fancy outfit, it felt really nice to wear, soft and silky on the inside allowing you to stay cool and with lots of sparkles on the outside to glam it up. It couldn’t get any better than that could it? Looking at the time, you try to gage just how long it would take for you to get the castle on time… 5 o’clock………………….. It’s 6. OH. NO! Putting on the outfit and admiring it in the mirror took so long that you were going to be late!  
QUICKLY you rush out the door, busting your ass to get to the party as quickly as possible! 

You enter through the hall and scurried down towards the ball room. That’s when Quinton notices you and frowned.. His plan seemed to have failed, he gave directions to the mailman to lollygag.. It seems like you made it fashionably late. Quinton was hoping that you’d be a no show and that the King would talk with queens and princesses from various parts around the world, hopefully actually finding someone to carry on the royal name in royal blood. He watched from afar as you scurried inside wearing an outfit that was all too familiar... He decided to keep a closer eye on you than previously...

You look around the room and spot the king, he was in the company of a beautiful maiden with dark fur and a beautiful dress on. You couldn’t help but notice that he looked so incredibly bored while talking to this young girl, his expression was pleasant but he wasn’t actively engaging in anything she said. It seemed like he was having a bit of a stinker night so far. You felt your heart tug a little, realizing that he’d probably been waiting for you the entire time... Oh well, at least you were here now, that’s all that mattered. You couldn’t help but notice his outfit, it wasn’t his normal everyday kingly outfit, but instead a nicer wig than usual, more extravagant clothing, and of course a cape that flowed down to the ground. Everything had a heart motif all over it in some way shape or form. When your eyes met his and he smiled, straightening up his stance. He excused himself before walking towards you. 

“Ah! So (Y/N) you did decide to come! And you’re wearing the outfit I’ve provided you? How flattering” His smile said it all, Even the way he puffed out his chest a little more when around you to show off and catch your eye. 

“I was going to be on time… I guess putting on the outfit, time was flying…. I was worried I’d missed the entire party” you admit out of breath from running there.   
King Snugglemagne only let out a slight giggle before handing you a small hankie from his pocket. 

“Let me get that for you” He smiled and soon dabbed it around your face, really making you heat up rather than cool down. He pressed it gently against your temple and pushed the hair out of the way, cleaning you up slightly before being satisfied and putting away the small square.

“There! Much better. I’m glad you came here in your best. It really suits you well” He smiled and looked you over again and noticing the blush that adorned your face. He couldn’t help but chuckle a little. The music changed to a waltz and many of the guests partnered up and made their way to the dance floor. King Snugglemange looked to the floor and noticed that Quinton was watching (Y/N) intensely. King Snugglemange smirked slightly and turned to you, changing his expression softer so as not to scare you off.

“Would you.. Have this dance with me?” He gently grasped your hand, waiting for your answer.

“Er- well, how could I refuse?” You smile and follow him to the dancefloor, assuming the waltz position to dance with him. Since you were so short, it was easy for the King to take the lead and weave between other couples in order to get away from prying eyes. He dipped you, his hand holding you from the small of your back and making you feel like you were flying. His dancing was elegant and completely in sync with the live orchestra. King Snugglemange soon was able to lose Quinton, who seemed to have been really trying to keep an eye on you two, he knew one place he couldn’t follow. Once he pulled you back up, he kept his hand on your back and gently guided you off the dance floor towards the edge of the room away from everyone else.

“Follow me, I want to show you something special!”

He said it quietly, but with excitement. Out of sight from everyone else, he looked around a few times just to make completely sure nobody was paying attention. That’s when he lead you to a curtain in the back of the ballroom. You raised an eyebrow at his strange behavior, but once he pulled back the curtain to reveal a secret door with a lock, it started to make a little more sense. He shushed at you when you started your protests and took out a key from his waistband and unlocked it. The door made a click noise and a few other sounds before opening up to reveal a long dark tunnel within. 

“Follow me (Y/N), I have somewhere special to show you”

He coaxed you in before following suit. Once the door closed it locked into place again, it was completely dark and about the size of a large wardrobe in height and width. You felt a little panicked as he guided you down the tunnel, your heart racing as you realized this might have been a terrible idea and a dumb mistake as your claustriphobia started to kick in a little. That’s when the light shone through and you saw the exit of the tunnel. It lead to a large terrace shaped like a pentagon, covered in soft grass and plants of all kinds from all over the world. It was surprisingly big and had similar tunnels from each side leading to the garden, presumably from other parts of the castle to meet all in one spot. You looked around some more and noticed that on the edges there were even other books of different types of hobbies that he might have partaken in.  
“This place is my secret getaway. Not even Quinton knows of it. It was built when this castle was generations ago so Kings of the past and myself had somewhere to turn to.”  
He smiled and turned to his plants, gently grasping at the leafs.

“It's somewhere very personal and… private. I’ve not let anyone in before, but I felt compelled to let you see since I feel like we have a connection..”  
The entire place was lit almost entirely by the moonlight shining down onto the terrace, the glass roof letting light inside, there were also small candle lamps at each corner to help illuminate the darker places in a warm glow. There was a desk in one of the nooks with letters and inkwells. There were opened letters that you recognized from when you started to write to him tucked into mail slots in the desk so he could save and read for later presumably.

“Is this where you wrote the letters?”

You hurry over before he could answer and pick up an inkwell pen. The ink dripped off the metal tip and stained the beautiful wooden desk below. You felt panic run through you and quickly you replaced the pen to apologize. The king appeared over your shoulder with a handkerchief and wiped up the spot of ink before it could dry down completely. 

“Do be careful, that ink is dark and very difficult to get out” He smiled and you could only dumbly nod your head in agreement.   
“And yes, this is where I wrote my letters to you, I even have the perfume I sprayed them with in this drawer” He smiled and pointed out the small bottle of perfume. He gently grasped your hand and lead you to the center of the garden where he had prepared a soft blanket for the two of you to sit together and stargaze a little.   
“I hope you don’t mind this, I’ve wanted to be alone with you for some time” He said, looking down at his hands and twiddling his thumbs together nervously.  
“It’s alright, I’ve.. felt the same lately” you say feeling just as nervous. 

He chuckled a little and looked towards you, placing a hand on yours, gently grasping it to play with your digits and fiddle with your hand.   
You both sit in silence, slowly, scooting towards each other until your thighs were touching. Soon a spring of giggles erupted out of the both of you, nervous but cute giggles that showed true and pure feelings towards one another. 

“(Y/N)... I’m really glad you came here tonight.. I know we had a bit of a rougher start than usual due to the whole.. Demanding thing… But I promise from now on that I won’t demand you to do things”   
You couldn’t help but smile at the king. He had a long way to go, but you felt like it’d work out well enough.

That’s when the first kiss came around, he’d leaned in and pressed one to your forehead. It was gentle and chaste, making you giggle when you felt his whiskers tickle your face. Soon you returned it, a kiss to his cheek, caressing his heart shaped face with your hand. He soon did the same for you, kissing you back aiming for the cheek when you accidentally turned your face and gave him a kiss on the lips. It was warm and fuzzy and very quick since it was a surprise. Though, the surprise was soon replaced with more giggles and nervous laughter. The king leaned in again and gave another peck to the lips, testing the waters to see if you’d allow such a thing. With no protest from either one of you, the pecks soon evolved into full on makeout session. Both of your hearts were racing as you both became more intimate under the bright moonlight.

He ran his paws under your outfit, feeling the contours of your body as it went up and down under the tight clothes. He soon started to undress you while you two kissed, slowly leaning you back onto the blanket like when he dipped you. Once you laid down, he was comfortably sat in between your legs his dick rubbing against your groin and eliciting a small moan. Soon, you were under the king only partially clothed, a sight to be seen in the state you were in.  
“I-I..” you start to say, not used to any of the attention towards your body that you were receiving at the moment.  
(Y/N), you look so radiant..” you heard the King say before he leaned closer into your ear to finish, “my sweetheart~”

You bite your lip and shuffle your legs a bit. Your underwear was slightly soiled with how turned on you’d gotten, but this was only the beginning. Things began to get more and more steamy once he went in for another kiss, rutting against you a few times as he kissed you. You ran your hand through his thick hair… wig? It was thick. Whatever that thing was on his head, you ran your hand through it and tugged on one of his ears, causing him to flush and in turn let out a sensual growl. He soon went to your neck, kissing it a few times, and biting it tenderly, bringing you into a giggle-fit. You felt yourself get more and more turned on and embarrassed with every passing minute.   
He continued cuddling and smooching you with the occasional bump and grind like no tomorrow. 

You felt his paw trail up your one of your legs and into your inner thigh. You held in your first gasp and turned your head away to close your eyes as his hand gently ghosted over your crotch, feeling just how turned on you were “Oh, someone’s excited with all this!” he joyfully said before pinning you down to the ground  
Snugglemagne’s tail swayed back and forth and he turned your head over to face him, but most importantly look him in the eyes. You felt your underwear be slid off, completely exposing you and your pre-mess. Shortly afterwards you felt something hard pressing against your now exposed crotch making you flush and gasp from the friction as he rubbed against you. A small breathy moan came out of you which was all you could do while pinned down. Soon you realize exactly what you’ve done again! This time, you had moaned right into his ear, there was no denying it!

“You did like it when I clawed you! They’re happy noises!” Snugglemagne said with absolute joy lacing his voice. He let go of one hand and used that free paw to let his claws out, gently and slowly raking them down your exposed stomach to leave the raised marks but not break skin. You let out a loud breathy moan as he did. Realizing your hand was free, you pawed it against his big stupid chest weakly. You grabbed his chest fur and made a fist and tugged. Finding strength once he paused in his clawing just long enough. The idiot was still wearing pants and was making it unbearable especially when he moved and it rubbed right against you.  
Snugglemagne’s face flushed up once he realized you had pulled him down to your level.

“Snugglemagne… I want you to strip and FUCK me” You said desperately before letting go.  
He looked around nervously knowing he wasn’t too well experienced with this gesture. Well, Quinton told him he would have to marry a princess, deflower them, and get a heir to the throne. Was this the deflowering part? With how (Y/N) was squirming and bucking against his dick when he moved it against them, this most definitely was the deflowering part. 

“Bite down on my paw.” you hear him tell you, offering up his free paw in front of your face. You raise an eyebrow, but bite down anyways, akin to a cats play-fighting and not biting really hard. You hear fabric shuffle off. Finally, he took off his pants and the fancy clothing he had worn to the ball, revealing his smooth fur and dick.   
“(Y/N), I..I don’t want to hurt you. My dick does have spikes and I don’t know if you’re used to anything my size..” Snugglemagne said looking down nervously. You pull your mouth off his paw and look at him. “Why don’t you just ease in and we’ll see.” you say, sticking your tongue out to tease him. 

He let a little whine out and rubbed the tip against you, preparing you for what was to come. It didn’t take long for him to press it in, burying himself within your body with a hiss of satisfaction. Fuck, he wasn’t joking about the size and the spikes. You bit down on his paw and looked up at him with pain in your facial expression, but also enjoying it? You let out a whimper and bit down harder as he eased himself all the way inside, getting your hips to meet.   
“I-I can stop if you want me to, you seem hurt!” Snugglemagne said worried, seeming to get nerves from your pained expression.   
“No no! Don’t stop! It feels so good-” You wiggle your hips a little and hope to keep him inside. He looked a little surprised by your eagerness, but smirked a little from a bit of an ego boost and grasped your hips, gently bringing you towards himself and to keep you steady.

He took a deep breath and waited for you to be ready before he fucked your brains out. His hips slowly rocked, building momentum and slowly fucking you at first. It was a little painful, but once you got used to it you moaned in excitement and bucked your hips up at him, hoping he’d go in deeper.  
After he wasn’t doing exactly what you wanted, you wrapped your legs around his waist, squeezing him tightly and using his uneven body proportions to your advantage. You managed to get him off balance enough that he rolled to the side, taking you with him and ended up on top of him. You smirked down at him, now taking a more aggressive role with him. He gasped and was about to open his mouth to speak, but you put your finger over it and shushed him. 

“I need to take charge..I really NEED this from you.” you moan, holding onto his shoulders and bouncing up and down on his down on his dick. You surprised yourself with how desperate you were. This was something you needed.   
“Ea-easy now…(Y/N)” Snugglemagne moaned, obviously never been fucked before, let alone dommed. You pant and continue going at it, sinking your nails into his fur and gripping him. The cute mewls and yowls he made everytime you pulled up and off his dick, made your smile even wider. This hot mess was wrapped around your finger. 

“P-Please, (Y/N), I d-don’t know-ah--how much I don-I can’t..” you heard him say before trailing off into incoherent speaking. You peered down at him and pet him on the cheek. “Don’t you dare.” you say softly. “Or I’ll punish you~” 

You saw his eyebrows furrow and him gripping the grass under him and got dirt under his claws. Snugglemagne was melting. He couldn’t hold himself back any longer and knotted inside you, much to your surprise. The loudest moan escaped from your mouth as you buried your face into his chest fur. Drool leaked from your mouth and into his fur and shuffled your legs around to the best of your ability before letting them fall limp. It was fun being the dom while it lasted.


End file.
